This invention relates to flywheel energy conversion systems and particularly to replaceable bearing cartridge assemblies that allow simple, rapid field replacement.
Bearings are critical components in flywheel energy conversion systems. Such systems normally include massive flywheels rotating at extremely high speeds. The bearings support these massive flywheels during rotation and must be replaced from time to time due to wear and tear or because the bearing has failed.
Unfortunately, bearing replacement can be difficult and time-consuming. For example, conventional bearing replacement normally requires a large clean work space, a hoist for handling heavy components, such as the flywheel, as well as other specialized tools. Moreover, replacement may take many hours and require the services of highly trained personnel, making bearing replacement expensive and the use of flywheel systems unattractive compared with other conventional energy backup systems, including chemical batteries and emergency generators.
Another problem associated with conventional flywheel energy systems is catastrophic bearing failure. Although such failure requires bearing replacement, which itself may be costly, such bearing failure may damage other components in the flywheel energy system. For example, if a bearing supporting the weight of a flywheel fails, the flywheel can fall during rotation, causing substantial damage to itself and other components in its path.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a replaceable bearing cartridge assembly for use in a flywheel energy conversion system, that allows simple and rapid field replacement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a replaceable bearing cartridge assembly for use in a flywheel energy conversion system that prevents damage to system components in the event of catastrophic bearing failure.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved flywheel energy conversion system that can be easily maintained.